I Love You, But
by A Reviewing Reader
Summary: An angsty fic where no one is happy in the end. Based a bit on the bathroom scene in Het Huis Anubis, only with a few twists. And the Anubis housemates realize that not everything in life is fair.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't you trust me?" he asks.

"I don't know!" she shouts back.

"Why not? We've known each other for more than a year now! We're best friends; we're . . ." He doesn't continue.

"What are we now? Why don't _you_ tell _me_?"

"I would, but I don't know. You keep pushing me away and I'm trying to apologize. It was an accident, okay?"

"No, it is not okay. Nothing will ever be okay after what happened!" Tears begin to run down her face, and she wipes them away quickly.

"Don't cry-" He tries to reach out and touch her cheek.

"Don't!" she exclaims, shying away. "Just don't, okay?"

"What is wrong with you? Why won't you let me in?" he says.

"Because I know that if I do, you'll end up hurting me again!" she says, her voice choked with sobs.

"I never meant to hurt you. I would never hurt you-"

A rush of anger goes through her at his words, and the tears stop running from her eyes. She lets out a harsh, cruel laugh. "Sure, that's what they all say! If you never meant to hurt me, you would stop going behind my back!"

"It was Amber's idea, too!"

"Don't just put all of your blame on her. It was also your idea." She runs her fingers through her hair. "Will you just leave me alone?"

"No-I want to talk!" Her answer to him is a glare as she slams the door in his face. She presses her back against the wood as she tries to calm her roiling emotions.

He pounds on the door, calling her name as he begs her to just talk to him. "Go away!" she yells over her shoulder.

Her eyes pop open in surprise as Amber mutters, "Ugh, I need an aspirin."

"Amber, hi."

"You know you guys need to talk. You've been fighting for forever and it is starting to give me a massive headache."

"I know," she sighs. "But what can we talk about? How happy he and Joy are together now that they're dating? I really don't want to hear that, especially not from him."

"You do realize that he and Joy aren't a thing, right? No matter what she says?" Amber asks.

Unconcealed doubt is in her voice."Yeah, right."

Amber tuts, "Oh, Nina, Nina, Nina."

. . .

They are fighting again. Something about being cursed. Mara looks up from her book and sees Patricia roll her eyes at the cacophony of noise.

The arguing gets louder and Mara puts down her book, putting her hands to her ears to block out the sound. _Did they always have to fight so much?_ Mara thinks to herself.

"Alright, that's it. I am _done_ with this fighting," Patricia growls. She yanks open the door and storms outside. Mara pauses before getting up and following her roommate outside and into the corridor.

Patricia bangs on Nina and Amber's door, and Joy appears from the bathroom, a confused look on her face. She meets with Mara and asks, "What's going on?"

Mara is about to reply, but she sees Patricia open the door to reveal Fabian and Nina squabbling like two animals fighting over territory. Patricia pushes the two of them apart, and Nina and Fabian's eyes widen in surprise. They stop fighting, which is a total relief to Mara's ears.

"You two have got to quit fighting! It is driving everyone insane!" Patricia shouts.

"It's her fault that we haven't gotten anywhere with the mystery!" Fabian says.

"What am I supposed to do?" Nina counters angrily.

"Face your fears like the rest of us already have!"

"You know what, Fabian-"

"Stop!" Patricia shrieks, striding over to stand in between them. She looks over at Mara and Joy. "Can you grab the other boys? I have a plan."

Joy and Mara run down the stairs and pull all three boys up to the second floor. They all stare at the two girls in confusion, but then see Nina and Fabian standing on either sides of the corridor, sulking. Patricia looks up and grins.

"Okay. Jerome, Eddie, you grab Fabian. Mara, Alfie, you get Nina. Joy-" she looks at her best friend. "-just stand there, yeah?"

Joy scowls, but stands by the wall as Mara and Alfie grab Nina and Jerome and Eddie grab Fabian. Both struggle against their holds, but to no avail: they are held firmly by their housemates.

"What are you going to do with us?" Nina asks.

"Just put you somewhere so you can talk," Patricia says simply.

"Where?" Fabian says with a wary look.

"Calm down-not in the attic. Not after last time," Patricia retorts. She puts a hand to her hip as she thinks. "Hmm . . ."

A lightbulb seems to appear above her head. "I've got it. Put them in there." She jabs her thumb at the bathroom door.

"What?" Nina and Fabian both exclaim. They each begin to shout their protests, but Patricia pretends to not hear them.

"Go ahead. I'll let you out at four. That gives you a good six hours to talk it out. I think you can survive a few hours without food," she remarks casually.

"What's going on?" Amber says as she meanders into the corridor to join everyone else. A cold compress from the kitchen* is pressed to her forehead-probably after all of the arguing she heard.

"Amber!" Nina pleads with her roommate. "Don't let them do this, please!"

"What are they doing?" Amber removes the compress from her head and seems to be reenergized. Mara whispers what has happened in the blonde's ear, and Mara pulls away quickly before Amber gives off a loud squeal.

"Put them in there now! Go, go, go!" Amber cheers.

"Amber, no!" Nina says.

"I expect to see you two snogging when you get out!" Amber says before shutting the door in their faces.

. . .

Fabian is stuck in this room with Nina. And they are just sitting on opposite sides of the room, not talking and staying in this awkward silence.

For hours, no one speaks.

Nina perches on the lid of the toilet seat, a hand cupping her chin. She avoids his eyes, though he continues to try and make eye contact with her. He begins to stop trying to lock eyes with her, thought, instead looking down at the ground. Unconsciously, he taps his fingers to a silent beat, thinking of a song he tried playing on the guitar only yesterday. He still is not sure if it was meant for Joy or Nina; his feelings are so conflicted about the both of them.

Fabian loves Joy and Nina equally, but in different ways. Joy he has had feelings for in the past-it was love in a way that he cared about her if anything happened to her, but not in the way that he wanted to date her. Fabian wants Joy to be happy and in love, but he does not think that he is the right one for her.

Nina: Fabian loves her. More than he has loved any girl before. More than his kindergarten teacher that he had liked as a child after thinking she was really pretty and nice; more than Joy, who he had liked for the longest time. He knows that Nina is the one he wants to be with for his life. He wants to marry her and see her in a beautiful white dress as she glides down the aisle, he wants to kiss her every moment she is sad to take away the pain, he wants to grow old with her and watch their grandchildren grow up as they spend their last years together.

"Do you mind?" Nina snaps, breaking out of his reverie.

Fabian looks up in confusion. "What?" he replies. Anger laces his voice; it seems like he's angry whenever he talks to her, which does not make any sense since they have been friends for so long, and because he loves her and should not be angry at someone he loved so much.

"Can you please stop tapping? It's getting annoying," she comments.

"Oh, what tapping?" he asks innocently. "This?" He begins to furiously drum his fingers to a quick and rapid song that plays in his head.

"Yes, that," Nina says, irritation evident in her tone.

"Sorry, but I don't remember you being in charge of what I can and cannot do," Fabian says.

Nina stands up abruptly, which stops Fabian's tapping. She moves toward him and leans against the wall he sits against, a hand holding her up while she points a finger at his chest.

"That explains everything, doesn't it? I know I can't control what you do, that's why you kissed Joy! What, were you playing with my feelings just to see what would happen? Well, you know what? I don't care what you do. If you go get married with her, go ahead. Don't expect me to be there when she breaks your heart and doesn't even have the courage to tell you that you guys are finished. Because I know she'll do that and you'll be alone and heart-broken. And I'll be nowhere nearby to pick up the pieces."

"Joy would never do that," Fabian says firmly. His eyes are hard as flint as he stares at this jealous girl that is not his Nina. "Why do you keep saying everything is her fault? That girl may have hurt you and me and ruined it for both of us, but at least she is a decent person. Not like the cold-hearted person I'm staring at."

He sees Nina freeze, her eyes widening and filling with hurt. He wants to take it back and just insist that he is upset and frustrated, and does not know what he is saying, but the words have already pierced the tension-filled air. Nina turns away, standing up straight and putting her hands on the countertop of the sink. She leans over the sink, her back bowed and her hair falling in curtains around her face.

She takes in a shaky breath, and Fabian just wants to walk up to her, put his arms around her, and just tell her that everything is okay. But he can't: because they're broken up, because they're no longer a couple, because he screwed up by kissing the wrong girl.

"Why are we doing this?" she asks, her question ringing in the quiet air. Her voice is broken and full of tears.

Fabian shakes his head, putting his head in his hands and rubbing his temples. This is just too much. This drama is going to kill him, and here he was, stuck in a room with his ex-girlfriend that he still loved. If that isn't drama, he does not know what is.

"I don't know. This term . . . everything is falling apart," he whispers.

"I liked it better when we secretly liked each other," Nina murmurs.

He lets off a fake laugh that echoes dully in the room. "Yeah, it was so much easier," he says.

A pause. Then she asks, "Why did you do it?"

He knows exactly what she is talking about. But he asks the question anyway: "What?"

"The kiss."

"She was wearing your mask. She had the same dress as you. It was dark, there with no light to see by. She kissed me and . . . I don't know what else to say," he answers glumly.

"Right," she remarks.

"In the chamber with the chasm," Fabian starts. "I saved you and . . ."

". . . and I'm not going to just fall in love with you again just because you saved my life," Nina finishes for him.

"B-But I _saved your life_! That has got to count for something!" he says.

"Yes. It does count." she says, turning to face him. Her eyes are tinged pink as she recovers from crying. "I'll be forever in your debt, but I'm not going to fall in love with you. You kissed Joy, and I'm heartbroken. Do you honestly think I'm going to just swoon into your arms as soon as you do a chivalrous thing?"

"I-I-" Fabian stutters.

"Exactly. Even you know that I wouldn't do that. You broke my heart by kissing her."

"We weren't even dating, why would you care?" he asks.

"Why would I care?" Nina repeats. "You can't tell that I love you? I never wanted us to break up! Every time you go study with Joy, it literally tears me apart! It's like she toys with my emotions by using you, and she knows it. I want to burst into tears every time we fight. I hate it so much. I never want to fight because I love you."

She is blushing bright red with hazel irises shining with tears as what she said sinks in. Fabian's heart is thudding in his chest, his pulse pounding in his ears. He thought that she never wanted to be with him after the break-up. She gave him a cold look every time Joy needed his help, but he never knew why until now. She was jealous this entire time? He knew it had hurt her when Joy kissed him, but he never knew that she lashed out at him out of frustration and jealously.

"Is that true?" he says finally.

"Yes, of course it is!" Nina says.

Fabian stands up from his sitting position, approaching her slowly and carefully. She does not seem to notice him moving until he wraps his arms around her.

She recoils away from him, going to stand against the shower curtain. "Please, don't."

"Nina-" he says.

"No! I can't handle it. I don't want to feel the pain all over again! It was awful the first time!" Nina leans away from him and shrieks as the curtain gives way.

Fabian rushes toward her, grabbing her waist and pushing her against him to break her fall. His arm collides with the bathtub's porcelain material, causing a sharp pain to tingle through his arm.

He grunts at the pain, but ignores it as he examines the girl he loves. She does not seem to be injured or hurt in any way, just a bit shaken up. Her eyes searches his face for an answer to why he did this.

"Are you okay?" she says softly.

"I'm fine as long as you are," he says.

"Why?" she mumbles.

"Why what?" he asks, feeling uncomfortable at the awkward position he is in: kneeling over the bathtub with his arm holding himself up at a weird angle.

"Why do you keep saving me?" she says.

"Because that's what I'm supposed to do. I'm supposed to pick you up when you fall down. I'm supposed to be there for you whenever I can."

"Why do you keep doing these things that only make me fall for you harder?"

"I don't know. Why don't you let yourself fall back in love with me?*"

"Because I know I'm going to get hurt."

"Like I told you before, Nina, I will never hurt you," he whispers.

Fabian can see that she is leaning toward him to kiss him, and he gladly leans forward. He wants to kiss her and mend their relationship. He wants them to be together again. But he is surprised when she pulls away quickly.

"I can't. I love you, but . . ."

"Nina." Fabian uncurls his arm from around her waist and puts a hand to her face, ignoring her objections. A sudden need for some response from her causes him to press his lips to hers.

A moment later he breaks away from her, hunting for some sort of love and happiness and compassion in her eyes because of the kiss. He waits for her to become the Nina from last term, the Nina he really and truly loves.

But Nina is unresponsive. Her eyes are completely lost of any hope, and totally empty of any happiness. She shakes her head every so slightly, mouthing the words, "I'm sorry."

She peers at Fabian's watch on his wrist, then scrambles out of the tub, straightening her clothes to make it appear as if nothing happened between them. Nina opens the door, and he sees the outline of Alfie and Eddie, half-asleep at their sentry posts beside the door. Apparently, Nina opening the door awakens them and they glare at her with a warning in their eyes.

"Relax," Nina says. "Our time is up. It's four o'clock."

Fabian gets out of the tub and walks cautiously towards the door in time to hear Amber's voice ring through the corridor. "Are they out?" Amber questions.

She appears from Mara, Joy, and Patricia's room and her face breaks into a smile at the sight of Nina.

"Nina!" Amber runs at her BAF, but then slows down and frowns as she sees Nina's expression. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Nina says simply. She glances over her shoulder, seeing Fabian's heart-broken look. "Nothing at all."

Fabian thinks his heart has just crumbled into miniscule pieces that can never be pieced together again. The girl he still loves walks down the stairs, throwing over her shoulder, "I'm going to go get a snack."

And there is a sense of finality as Joy links her arm with his hurt one and whispers in his ear, "Don't worry, Fabes. I'll always be here for you."

And Fabian knows that Nina really means it. No, not about the snack-about the fact that she isn't going to fall in love with him again. That she is really gone for good. Sure, they would always have each other's backs, and they would be best friends, but they would never be more than that. As Amber would put it, Fabina is finished for good.

* * *

><p>Asterisk (*) meanings . . .<p>

First: I wanted to make sure you knew that Amber had come from downstairs, from the freezer.  
>Second: I was going to write "Why don't you ask the writers?" but decided to omit it, since they don't know they're on TV. -le sigh-<p>

I suppose I could have made this into two or three chapters, but I like its length. Nice and long, I love reading long stories.

This is an angsty fic, and I was just mad at the world so I wrote it. I may write another chapter about this where Fabina gets together, but only if you review and if you guys want me to!

In case you didn't get that, I'd love it if you could review... Please? Maybe? I'll make some chocolate-chip cookies... For ever review, you can get a cookie!

~Ary


	2. Chapter 2

Because of the positive response and the overall plea of asking for another chapter! So, there is minor Fabina in here, but you'll have to read the entire thing to see if they get back together! Enjoy. (:

* * *

><p>"Amber, you're first, okay? You go outside and trigger the security alarm," Nina instructs.<p>

"Right, I'll be quick; I'm sly as a fox," Amber says, nodding.

Nina glances at Alfie. "What are you going to do, Alfie?"

He narrows his eyes and grins mischievously. "I'll think of something, don't worry."

"Okay, good. You two will distract him with Eddie's music, yeah?" Patricia says.

Nina swiftly glances at Fabian, who returns her look. She faces Amber and nods, thought butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach. "Yeah, we've got it."

"Patricia, create a diversion downstairs," Fabian says.

"Gotcha. I've got the perfect plan," Patricia says, smiling deviously. Nina and Amber exchange glances, but decide not to question their friend.

"Everyone ready?" Nina asks. Sibuna nods, putting their right* hand to their faces.

"Sibuna," each member says.

. . .

"Okay, let's just get in and get out," Nina whispers as she and Fabian stand in the hallway outside of his room.

"Right. I'll grab a set of speakers and the remote, you grab his iPod and the other set," Fabian says.

They quietly open the door, barely breathing, and see that the lights are off with the only thing lighting the room being the shaft of light that grows with each inch that they open the door.

Nina creeps over to the shelf by Eddie's bed, where she sees him with mussed blonde hair, a large gaping mouth with a snore that can be heard from only a few feet away. As Nina gathers the speaker set into her arms, she searches his shelf for his iPod, finding it nestling into a nook between a forgotten History textbook and a mess of wires leading to a set of earphones. She slips it into her pocket, and begins to tip-toe away, when she hears Eddie mutter something.

"Yeah, Yacker? Sure you will . . ." he mutters into his pillow. Nina's brow furrows, and being the curious person she is, she moves closer to verify her theory that he's talking about the person she _thinks_ he's talking about.

"Mm-hm, Patricia? What do you want?" he slurs in his sleep.

Nina raises her eyebrows in surprise, but continues on, not bothered enough to wonder about Patricia and Eddie's developing relationship.

She is about to reopen the door that has been left open a crack, when a loud clatter echoes around the room. She swivels around to find Fabian bending to pick up the remote from the ground.

"Fabian!" she hisses.

He mouths an apology, but she continues to move her hands in a gesture meaning _get up_.

Fabian picks up the remote, and hurries out of the room, Nina following him. She puts down the things in her arms carefully, then moves to close the door. She grips the knob tightly in her hand, not wanting it to make any noise. As soon as it is enclosed within the frame, she lets go of the doorknob, picks up her things, and faces Fabian.

"Let's put the speaker sets around the area. Okay, one by the window and the other by the fireplace," Fabian instructs her.

"Gotcha." Nina heads to the window and sets the speakers down on the window's ledge. There is a flat red pillow sitting there and Nina uses it to cover half of the speaker set, to keep it hidden from view. She moves to the fireplace, placing the speakers on the table beside a huge white planter that contains a large green plant with overflowing leaves, completely hiding the speakers from any viewpoint. One look at the fireplace and Nina flashes back to the day when she and Fabian butted heads last term. They had been so close to kissing-so close. But then Amber interrupted the moment, and the opportunity was gone.

"Did you finish, Nina?" Fabian asks from the doorway where he is keeping watch.

"Oh, yeah. I did," Nina says sheepishly. She wants to treasure those few great memories that they had as Fabina, but she reminds herself that they are no longer a couple. No more Fabina means no more daydreaming about the past.

Fabian walks over to her and sets the iPod in its place, using his thumb to scan through the music lists to find the right song to play. Instead of keeping watch like she should be doing, she looks at Fabian.

His blue eyes flick up and down over the screen, wavering over one song but then skipping over it to find a better one, and Nina can't help but notice the cute little frown that she always notices when he concentrates.

Brown hair falls in front of those gorgeous blue eyes, and Nina's eyes fall to his lips. The ones she could have . . . should have kissed yesterday. By this time today. she could have been together, she could have been half of Fabina again . . .

Her thoughts screech to a halt as she realizes that she is thinking about Fabian in that way. She chastises herself, _No more thinking about what could have been._

"Okay, everything is all set. Let's hide somewhere," Fabian suggests.

"Sure. Uh, where?" Nina asks.

Fabian's eyes turn to the kitchen, landing on the countertop and then the cupboard below. Nina gasps, "_In there?_"

"Well, it-it's convenient! We-We c-can see Victor w-without him seeing us, so . . . I mean, do you have any better ideas?" he says.

Nina groans, looking at the small, enclosed space. It is so small . . . would they even be able to fit in there? And they would be so close together, how would that affect her and Fabian's relationship?

"B-But . . . It's so small," Nina insists.

"I thought _Alfie_ was the claustrophobic one?" Fabian's voice is tinged with confusion, but also that smallest bit of amusement. Irritation creeps over her skin at him thinking the situation is funny.

"I'm not claustrophobic," Nina grumbles. "Let's go."

They walk over to the cupboard, opening the doors to reveal mixing bowls and two cooking pans. They carefully lay those on the ground beside the cupboard, then eye the tiny space they both have to squeeze into.

"You first," Nina mumbles.

Fabian casts her a wary look, but crouches down and attempts to fit into the cramped space.

He is able to fit into the small space, his head bowed forward and his back arched, but the bottom line is that it looks uncomfortable. Fabian faces Nina and smiles, saying, "See? It's not too bad."

"Okay . . ." Nina replies uncertainly. She crouches down to be level with the cupboard's top, again glancing into the small space.

She crawls into the small space, resulting in the same position that Fabian was in: her head forward with her back curving awkwardly and her legs sticking out, almost hanging out of the cupboard.

"This is comfortable," Nina deadpans.

"Let's turn on the music and wait for Victor," Fabian suggests, ignoring Nina's last comment.

"Go for it," Nina replies.

Fabian raises his arm with the remote in hand and puts his hand above the countertop. The music begins, and Fabian retracts his arm, a half-smile on his face.

"And now we wait," he says.

"And now we wait," she echoes.

Loud, thundering footsteps are heard above them, signaling Victor is marching downstairs. He starts ranting about who is there and to knock off the music, but Nina and Fabian stay silent.

Fabian clicks the music off, and Victor comes closer, yelling about who it is. With a grin, he says, "Second verse, same as the first."

The music is turned on and blares throughout the house once more. Victor grumbles something as Nina holds up two fingers, whispering, "Point two, Sibuna."

They close the doors of the cupboard, just in case Victor continues to search for the culprit of the music. But, they hear Victor trudge back upstairs as the song reaches its end.

After a couple of minutes of silence, they clamber out of the tiny space. Nina sighs with relief as her legs are free of their tight confinement and her back is spared from the aches and pains of being at an odd angle.

Fabian follows Nina out of the cupboard, rubbing his sore neck and glancing worriedly at Nina.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

Nina looks up at him and smiles wearily. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm fine." He puts a hand to her face and uses his thumb to trace the dark circles under her eyes. "You haven't been sleeping well." Nina knew it wasn't a question.

She sighs, touching the hand on her face. She meets his eyes with her tired ones. "The spirit likes to keep me up. I'm constantly kept up by threats of 'sacrificing my life' and 'my friends paying the consequences.'" She shrugs nonchalantly, as if sleep-deprivation is no big deal.

"Nina, are you sure you're okay? I mean if you want, I'll stay up and wait for Victor to fall asleep and then I'll wake you up."

"No, I'm-I'm fine. Thanks," Nina says. She lets out a loud yawn and puts her head against the cupboard door, leaning against it. "Okay . . . Maybe I'll sleep for a minute or two."

Fabian shakes his head at seeing her uncomfortable sleeping position. He closes the other cupboard door and leans against it, right beside Nina.

"That can't be comfortable, Nina," he says.

"I'm fine," she argues.

"Come on." He offers his arm to her. "I'm a good pillow."

Nina smiles, taking his arm, and snuggles against him. She lays her head on his shoulder, sighing softly.

"Just a few minutes, okay?" she says.

"Sleep, Nina," Fabian commands.

She nods slowly, and her breathing begins to deepen, indicating that she fell asleep. He holds the remote in one hand, remembering that he still had to finish the job: to make sure Victor falls asleep so that Sibuna can grab the amulets. But the girl sleeping on his arm makes him think of a time of better days. Days when they were together, and happy.

. . .

Checking his watch, it's been about fifteen minutes since Nina fell asleep. Fabian has a strong feeling that if he lets her sleep any longer, he would have an angry, but well-rested Nina to deal with.

Before waking her up, he begins to ponder the last two days. Fabian is still a bit stunned at her actions tonight, wondering why she actually allowed him to touch her face and why she would actually get close to him, like sleeping on his arm. It is weird that she is acting so nice to him considering she was so distant yesterday. Was it the sleep-deprivation, or . . .

A noise comes from her and he looks down at her. She murmurs the words more distinctly and he gasps in surprise at what he hears.

She murmurs, "Fabian, I love you, but . . ." She frowns.

His mind whirls with possible thoughts and ideas of the two of them back together. Did she miss him like he missed her? Does he wish they were "Fabina" again? One extra thought slips into his mind: he wishes he can be in this position forever, with Nina on his arm and a bubble of happiness around them.

But in a way, that is taking advantage of Nina. She is sleeping after all, it is not really true, she's just sleeping and it could be about some other memory. Maybe she just said his name by accident or something.

He tries to deny the entire scene, it doesn't make sense why she would be so happy right now. It's like yesterday never even happened. But it did, and Nina isn't in her right mind right now.

"Nina. Nina, wake up," Fabian whispers softly in her ear.

"Mmm?" she mumbles. Her eyes open to reveal hazel irises with exhaustion glowing within.

"You awake?" he asks.

She exhales with a lazy grin on her face. "Yup, I'm up." She shakes her head, trying to knock off the feelings of sleep.

"Let's go back upstairs and wait until _Victor_ falls asleep, yeah?" Fabian suggests.

"Yeah." She rubs her eyes with her fists, blinks a few times, and then smiles at him. "I'm good."

Fabian helps Nina pick up the speakers, putting them back in his and Eddie's room. Eddie is nowhere to be found, but the two of them ignore this fact and go upstairs.

As Fabian shuts the door behind them, he holds the door handle to avoid the lock giving off a loud click. He sees Nina awake and beaming, completely ecstatic that Sibuna's plans are working. He grins in reply, glad that his Nina is back and alert, ready to face the next part of the plan, but also sad and wishing that the sleeping Nina who still loved him was the actual one awake.

* * *

><p>Note: This is from at least seven episodes ago, around when House of IsisHouse of Curfews. Sorry about the confusion!

I'm not sure if they know Senkhara's name yet, so I called her "the spirit"... Also, the asterisk is because I have no idea what hand they use. For the first season, I _swore_ they used their left hand for the Sibuna sign, but now they use their right hand.

To be honest, I really, really, really like this chapter. And I hope you do, too, so please review and give me feedback!

~Ary


End file.
